Entre la amistad y los compromisos
by Junengrey
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y Matt se a hecho amigo de la novia de Tai Su ex admiradora Jun mtomiya , mientras el tiene una relación paralela con Sora , sin embargo las cosas pueden cambiar despues de una tarde de cine. Junato , Taiora , Sorato , Taiun songfic


**Akatsuki alice Nine song fic Junato Sorato Taiora y Taiun**

**-"A pesar de haberte rechazado una infinidad de veces , es ahora cuendo pienso en ti , cuando no te tengo a mi lado , cuando a mi lado tengo a otra persona , a quien crei amar pero , no la amo."**

**-Un Chico de rubiales cabellos y ojos de zafiro estaba pensativo , esperando a alguien**

**Matt Ishida , estaba saliendo con Sora Takenouchi , y tenia muchos amigos , entre ellos Tai Yagami , su gran amigo y la novia de este , Jun Motomiya , esta ultima años atrás estaba loca por Matt hasta que supo que a el le gustaba Sora y renuncio a el , sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que se creara una muy linda amistad y precisamente era aquella quien estaba esperando , ya que ambos estaban libres , sus respectivos novios tenian cosas que hacer.**

**. A lo lejos se divisaba una figura femenina , una mujer que usaba pantalones cuadrilles rotos a proposito en algunas partes , cadenas que colgaban de multiples cinturones negros con metales cuadrados , y muchas evillas en los bototos negros , ella estaba escuchando su reproductor de musica.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quien fue aquel que me guio de la mano? Recuerdos de infancia  
Cada vez que me despierto,el sueño siempre desaparece en una burbuja lucidamente 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jun Motomiya llegaba con 3 minutos de retraso , a la hora pactada para su encuentro , con su ex amor platonico Matt Ishida , ella lo diviso sentado en aquel asiento de la plaza , donde solían platicar el grupo de 4 amigos Matt , su novia Sora Tai y Ella , aun que ahora ese asiento solo sería testigo de la ausencia de 2 presencias , **

**-"perdona por llegar tarde" se disculpaba la pelialborotada.**

**-"Tan solo han sido 3 minutos , no seas exagerada" Molestaba el Rubio.**

**-"Es que tube más trabajo que de costumbre y..." , "ya ya Ya!!" interrumpe el hermano de T.k "No es necesario que des tantas explicaciones , fueron solo 3 minutos , te hubiera esperado hasta 2 horas si fuece necesario , despues de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer"**

**-"Tienes Razon" asintio la joven mientras hablaba –"Nuestros respectivos novios estan muy ocupados , Tai tiene un partido de eliminatorias y Sora el torneo de tenis por el cual tanto ah entrenado."termino de hablar la dueña de los ojos de chocolate.**

**-"...y que vamos a hacer?...digo para no aburrirnos"**

**-"ayyy!! Yo pense que tu tenías algo planeado , pero que aburrido!!!"**

**-"no molestes, ¿que tal una carrera al cine? el que llega primero elije la pelicula ¿si?-**

**-Cuando el rubio termino de hablar , noto que Jun no estaba frente a el como al principio , si no que ya estaba corriendo , mientras esta gritaba –"el que llega ultimo paga las entradas"**

**-"tramposa, no eh dado la señal , eso no se vale" alegaba el muchacho mientras hacía lo posible por alcansar a su ex admiradora corriendo por supuesto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_La lluvia anaranjada no humedece mis mejillas  
Las cosas perdidas ahh,pretendo no necesitarlas  
Curaré la pena interminable_**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por supuesto Jun llego primero a la boletería así que a ella le tocaba elegir una pelicula , aun que esta se apiado de el pobre que llegaba cansado y si ella no lo conociera pensaría que le estaba dando un ataque de Hazma .**

**-"anda respira un poco"-calmaba la muchacha de rojisos cabellos.**

**-"¿tendre que pagar tu entrada tambien?-decía entre cortadamente cansado el dueño de los ojos color de mar.**

**-"por ahora me compadecere de ti , pero para la proxima te la cobrare!! ¿escuchaste?"-**

**-"claro!! No estoy sordo ni mucho menos ...y ¿qué pelicula quieres ver?-preguntaba Ishida.**

**-la muchacha indico con su dedo un cartel que estaba a la entrada , en donde salía una joven colegiala y atrás varias colegialas más , la mirada del chico veía atenta el afiche hasta que sus ojos leyeron "Suicide club" obviamente el muchacho se sobresalto nunca imagino que a Jun le gustaran esas peliculas , con mucha sangre , tripas y ¿por qué no? Sesos volando por todas partes (dentro de la pelicula por supuesto)**

**-"...e...esa?" dijo con temor el joven**

**-"si...¿no me digas que te asusta?" dijo sarcastica la muchacha.**

**-"¿no sera un pretecsto , para abrasarte a mí cuando te asustes de ver chocolate en la pantalla gigante?"-preguntaba aún más sarcastico el.**

**-"no seas un egocentrico y compremos los boletos de una vez por todas!"**

**-"como quieras"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nosotros no somos capaces de vivir solos  
Al final del destino,¿que podremos ver?

**Se sentaron en el salon , Jun se sento a la izquierda de Matt , mientras que este puso su mano en el extremo de su asiento , y sin darce cuenta roso la mano de la muchacha que de pura coincidencia ya estaba posada en el mismo lugar .**

**-"aún es demaciado temprano para que te asustes Matt"-se burlaba la mujer.**

**-"este ...perdon..." alcanso a decir el muchacho de ojos azules quien estaba sorprendido por la extraña reaccion de su amiga , normalmente si esto hubiece ocurrido antes de su amistad con ella la muchacha estaría aprovechando la situación en silencio , pero como fue diferente , el solo se limito a acomodarce en el asiento y esperar a que empesara de una buena vez el film , Jun seguía a la izquierda de el , mientras comenzaban los trailers Matt no dejaba de Mirarla.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_La historia del brillante crecimiento  
Estoy unido en sueños en mi mano izquierda y contigo a la derecha_

**-Despues de ver pedasos de pieles cortadas y la NOTABLE escena de las niñas que se tiraban a los rieles del tren (en la pelicula) Matt , tenía ganas de salir un rato a respirar , pero a la vez , no quería dejar sola Jun , era un dilema mental , nisiquiera entendía por que estaba viendo una pelicula con ella a su izquierda , y de tanto ver dedos cortados , orejas que se desprendían de sus dueños , niños que se tiraban de un ultimo piso , no aguanto más y aferro su mano contra la de su compañera de la Izquierda.**

**  
**_Quiero brillar como el amanecer ,la historia del brillante crecimiento  
La luz preciada está en mi mano_

**Era tanto el asombro de la Joven Jun , de que Matt se haya asustado con la dichosa pelicula , que le hablo en voz baja por supuesto.**

**-"si quieres nos vamoz , ya eh visto esta pelicula un monton de veces"**

**-"que!!!" respondio fuerte el rubio quien fue callado con un "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" de los demas q disfrutaban del sangriento film.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Las cosas perdidas siempre son deslumbrantes,no puedo verlas  
Trazaré un claro destino con mi dedo_

**-"esta bien , ire al baño un rato me esperas?"Sugirio la amiga de el Rubio.**

**-el se limito a asentir con la cabeza silenciozamente **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Los colores del amanecer nos envolvieron  
Al final del destino,¿que podremos ver?_

**-el se sento en el suelo a la salida de el sanitario femenino , no pasaron más de un minuto en donde salio Jun motomiya , se veía agitada y con un semblante distinto al de hace casi segundos .**

**-"Que te ocurre?" pregunto preocupado Matt...**

**-"...deberías observarlo tu mismo" respondio Jun**

**-**

**-Matt , se levanto , miro que no hubiera nadie aparte de ellos 2 en el lugar y entro silenciosamente al Sanitario femenino , de donde provenían unos placenteros gemidos de una voz conocida para el , una demaciado conocida, se acerco a uno de los baños , en donde pudo ver 4 pies 2 de una chica y 2 de un varon , le parecían familiares esos Zapatos Rojos , demaciado familiares , cuando se acerca más nota que la puerta esta entre abierta y se dispone a Mirar a los Dueños de los pies anteriormente visualizados por el Joven Ishida , su sorpresa ahumenta cuando ve que no son nada más ni nada menos que su Novia Sora Takenouchi con el Novio de Su amiga y a la vez su amigo Tai Yagami .besandoce y acariciandoce apasionadamente este sale corriendo y deja caer algo que hace ruido causando el notable sobrezalto de los que estaban escondidos y ocupados .**

**-El dueño de los cabellos de Oro buscaba con la vista a la salida a Jun , si el estaba mal y sorprendido , ella debería estar aún peor. En eso la ve a la salida de el cinema caminando lentamente casi como un Zombie , con pasos torpes a pesar de la lentitud de su andar . la siguio y antes de que esta cruzara la calle sin mirar a ambos lados , este la detiene y la abraza fuertemente **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_La historia del brillante crecimiento  
Estoy unido en sueños en mi mano izquierda y contigo en la derecha_

**-el silencio fue el protagonista de esta escena , ella se dejo abrazar por su amigo , tan fiel , tan noble , que no pudo evitar mirarlo a la cara .**

**-para el ella era a pesar de ser mayor que el demaciado inoscente , demaciado buena persona , una niña en el fondo , el termino por perderce en los ojos de su amiga , se miraron con tal fuerza en esas miradas , que si de ellas dependiera el mundo , si de ellas dependieran las vidas de este , si se dejaran de mirar , sería el universo el que dejara de existir .**

**-"A pesar de haberte rechazado una infinidad de veces , es ahora cuendo pienso en ti , cuando no te tengo a mi lado , cuando a mi lado tengo a otra persona , a quien crei amar pero , no la amo...yo te amo a tí"..dichas estas palabras por el varon , Jun reacciono llorando ante la declaración y se aferro aún más a el , pero sin dejar de mirarlo y el tampoco podía quitar sus ojos de los de ella , ambos se Hipnotizaban , con la mano el empeso a acariciar el despeinado cabello de la Joven atrayendo su xcabeza más cerca de la de el , hasta que por fin el cumplio con su proposito , juntar sus labios con los de ella . **

**-Ella se dejo besar , ya que al igual que el tambien lo amaba y el a ella , nadie podría .separarlos de aquel beso en la acera .**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Quiero brillar como el amanecer la historia del brillante crecimiento  
La luz preciada está en mi mano_

_Fin del Cap numero 1 _

**Notas: Mujajajajajaja , pues sí , esto termino siendo nada más y nada menos que Un muy lindo Junato , siempre eh odiado a Sora . pero en fin , espero que hayan disfrutado el fic que este es el fin de el primer capitulo esperen el segundo song fic.**

**matane**


End file.
